The Worlds Between looking glass Mirrors and Fairy Tales
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Kagome kept dreaming about a little boy with Silver Hair. But when she discovers something about her locket, it takes her on a daring quest to finding the Shikon No Tama. Of course she will have help! This is basically a little story like Alice in Wonderland, or something like that, IDK. It is one of my favorite stories. but this time it has many fairy tales! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: A Child and a act of kindness

**Hi guys! So I am doing another Inuyasha Fanfic! I am really glad that you are supporting the other one,(The Lost Princess of The Shikon Jewel) but I was thinking and I was inspired!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story!  
Disclamer! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

"Please...Promise..."

* * *

 **10 years ago**

Kagome was only a six year old, she was with her mother in the park, her raven hair and her shining brown eyes. She was walking home with her mother, every time when they walk home, Kagome always stares at that old mansion.

"Mamma, why does that house look scary?"Kagome asked.

"No one hasn't lived in there in years, I don't know how long though,"Said Mrs Higurashi.

 _Please..._ Kagome just heard something. She looked around where the voice came from but it felt like an illusion. Suddenly her heart started to pound faster, Kagome started to get dizzy, and fainted."KAGOME!"He mother yelled worriedly.

* * *

 _Where am I?... Why can't I move?...I'm so scared..._

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom in a house. Whose house was it? How did she get here?

"Hello? Is anyone here?"Kagome asked. She opened the door and it lead to a hall full of mirrors, it was one of the most nicest ones, golden ones, silver ones, you name it it was beautiful. When Kagome was walking around the house until she heard crying, it sounded like a child about her age. She walked towards where the crying was coming from and lead to a room, there was a little boy with silver hair, dog ears, and yellow eyes.

"W-Who are you?"the boy asked. Kagome smiled innocently.

"My name is Kagome! Whats yours?"Kagome asked.

"I-Inuyasha..."Said Inuyasha. Kagome walked to him, and looked at him, she still smiled at him."You have cute ears!"Said Kagome.

"Um thanks but are you afraid of me?"Inuyasha said sadly.

"Should I be?"Said Kagome.

"You are not afraid?"Inuyasha asked.

"No I'm not afraid, I think you need a friend. I'll that friend!"Said Kagome

"You'll really be my friend?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and smiled, Inuyasha was not afraid of her anymore, she was innocent.

"You do know how to smile! Want to go play in the fields"Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah!"Said Kagome. They both ran out of the room and went to the backyard and played in the fields, the sun went down and Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the stars. The moon was shining its brightest in the night.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha munched on a few berries and talked to each other to get to know each other,"So where is your mommy and daddy?"Kagome asked.

"My daddy died when I was born and my mother was murdered by demons."Said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't ask."Said Kagome.

"Nah, it's fine! Besides I ran away from my brother Sessy, he never liked me as a hanyou."Said Inuyasha. He continued to eat his berries.

"What is a Hanyou?"Kagome asked.

"I'm a half demon, I am part human and part demon."Said Inuyasha.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how did you end up here in the first place?"Kagome asked.

"I was running away then I noticed this house, I had to stay here for the night. When I entered it was scary, then everything was beautiful. I wanted to stay here forever but when I tried to get out after five days."Said Inuyasha.

"You mean you have been trapped here?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, he just remembered that Kagome was with him almost five days. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and went back to the house.

"Where are we going?!"Kagome asked. Inuyasha hugged her and started to cry,"You need to go Kagome, if you don't then you will be trapped here forever."Said Inuyasha.

"I don't wanna leave!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome, when you leave you will forget about me, but maybe this might help you remember,"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed a locket out of his pocket.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room where Kagome awoke from,"Here, I want you to have this locket. It belonged to my mommy,"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, will I see you again?"Kagome asked.

"I don't know... "Said Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck."I hope we will, because we are friends! I promise I won't forget you!"Said Kagome.

"Please can you promise that you will remember me and we will see each other again,"Said Inuyasha.

"I will,"Said Kagome.

"Enter this mirror then you will go home," The clock stroked twelve."Go hurry! Goodbye Kagome"Sad Inuyasha. He started to cry, he had to say goodbye to the little girl that he cared about. She wasn't afraid of him. Kagome entered the mirror and waved goodbye.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her room, there was a wet cloth on her head."Was it a dream?" Kagome looked around her neck and saw the locket around her neck, the one Inuyasha gave to her."So it wasn't a dream."Said Kagome.

"Oh Kagome your finally awake!"Said Mrs. Higurashi.

* * *

 **10 Years have passes since Kagome has met Inuyasha since she was a child...**

Kagome? Wake up! Your going to be late!"Said the women. Kagome moaned in her bed until she fluttered her eyes open, she looked at the clock very carefully and noticed it was 8:20 AM. Usually school always starts at 8:30. Kagome's eyes widened."Oh no!"Kagome yelled.

"I'm off!"Said Kagome. She ran as fast as she can to get to school.

 _Hello there, My name is Kagome Higurashi! I am a average 16 year old girl who goes to High School. I always run pass a creepy old mansion, it always gives me a very strange feeling, it always freaks me out. It was never torn down, and no one even lives there. Oh who am I kidding? I'M LATE!_

* * *

 **After school**

Kagome was walking home and while she was walking, she noticed the mansion that she always freaked her out, there was something familiar about it... But what? Kagome went closer to the abandoned house, until she realized that her family will be worried sick if she doesn't come home.

* * *

"I'm home!"Kagome yelled.

"Welcome back sis!"Said Sota.

"Hey Sota! Where is mom?"Kagome asked.

"She went out of town because of a job remember?"Sota asked.

"Oh right, I completely forgot!"Said Kagome. Kagome went upstairs to her room and lay on her bed. She never knew that she was so tired. When she fluttered her eyes closed, she heard a vice in the distance.

 _Please...Remember...Promise_

Kagome woke up, "what was that?" She asked herself.

* * *

 **Okay thats pretty much it! Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Have a nice day!  
~Animelover**


	2. Chapter 2: The secret of the mansion,

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome was walking home from school and was reading a newspaper while she was walking, she looked at the abandoned mansion, it was still for sale, and it was there ever since she was born.

"Hey Kagome!"A girl yelled. Kagome looked where the voice cam from, it was her friends Ayumi **,** Eri, and Yuka.

"Hey guys,"Said Kagome.

"Why are you starring at that house anyway? Do you even know that anyone who goes near that house disappears?"Yuka asked.

"No I never knew people disappeared from that house. I don't blame it it is really creepy after all."Said Kagome.

Kagome and her friends walked away and went home in different directions. _Why does my heart pound so fast when I go near that house?_ Kagome thought.

Kagome went up the steps of the shrine and saw her grandpa sweeping the ground, she went inside the house and said,"I'm home!" as usually. Kagome went upstairs and went to her room to study and do her homework, then when she was done she took a nap.

* * *

Kagome woke up and saw it was almost midnight, the stars shined like bright jewels in the sky, and it was a full moon. She opened the window and let out a small cool breeze in her room, when she looked out of the window, she heard someone's voice, it was calling her.

"Kagome..."Said the voice. A blue butterfly landed and looked at Kagome, it is like it wants her to follow it. Kagome stood up and grabbed her bags, got extra clothes just in case, and left a note downstairs to her family.

 _Dear mom, Sota, and Gramps,_

 _I'll be gone for a while but I'm sure I'll be back soon enough, and Sota STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! I MEAN IT!_

 _~Kagome_

Kagome ran out of the house quietly and the butterfly flew away leading Kagome somewhere. Kagome ran as fast as she can, she followed the butterfly for a couple minutes, until they reached a house, it was the abandoned Mansion.

"Kagome..."

"I don't understand... Why did you bring me here in... this...place?"Kagome asked. Kagome looked at her locket, when the moon was shining bright on the beautiful necklace. She already knew that a boy gave it to her.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered.

"I never knew he was trapped in this house!"Said Kagome. The butterfly opened the mansion's door for Kagome and she walked in, it was dark and creepy. But when the door shuted behind her, everything started to glow blue and the house looked beautiful.

"No way! This was the same place!"Said Kagome. She ran upstairs to the hallways of mirrors and went to the room where she met Inuyasha. When she arrived he wasn't there, it was a child with a fox tail."Um excuse me?"Kagome said. The boy turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Oh I see my butterfly found you."Said the boy. The blue butterfly landed on his fingers and disappears.

"W-Who are you?"Kagome asked.

"I am Shippo, a great Fox Demon! Well kind of."Said Shippo

"Nice to meet you Shippo, my name is Kagome!"Said Kagome Shippo's eyes widened in excitement,"Your Kagome!?"He asked.

"Yeah? Do you know me?"Kagome asked.

"No but Inuyasha told me to stay here and wait for you an-Inuyasha! You know him!? How is he!?"Kagome Interrupted.

"Calm down! I'll tell you everything when we get back to Athena City"Said Shippo.

 **Author's note: Athena is all I can come up with. :** **p**

"Athena City?"Kagome asked.

"It is where I grew up,"Said Shippo.

"I'll tell you everything on the way to headquarters."Said Shippo.

"Headquarters?"Kagome look confused.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything while we get there."Said Shippo. Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and head towards a huge mirror, it was one of the most beautiful ones."Go through this mirror, it will lead us to Athena City."Said Shippo. he jumped through the mirror and disappeared, Kagome thought she was going insane but it was no dream.

"Come on! We need to go!"Said Shippo. Kagome took a deep breath and walked through the mirror, everything was sparkling blue and it felt like she was falling from a building, she already knows that this is not a dream.

When the blue light fadded Kagome was standing there looking the suroundings,"Kagome welcome to Athena City!"Said Shippo.

The city looked beautiful, it is full of shops and many people wearing fancy clothes, Kagome was amazed that there was a city in a mirror the entire time."It's beautiful... I have never seen a City this beautiful."Said Kagome.

"Lets go before Naraku notices us."Said Shippo.

"Who's Naraku?"Kagome asked.

"Oh right I forgot you are not from here," Kagome and Shippo started to walked through the city,"Naraku is an evil demon, who rules this land. I am part of the Rebels who are trying to stop him. Inuyasha is the leader of the Rebels, he will stop at nothing until he kills Naraku."Said Shippo.

"Wow Inuyasha is the leader?!"Kagome asked.

"Yup! He saved countless lives from Naraku's minions. But..."Said Shippo. Suddenly Shippo's eyes saddened, it looked like he was about to cry.  
"Shippo... Did something happen to Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.

"No he's fine,"Said Shippo. Kagome walked to an ally and saw a women there, she had a pink kimono and she had red eyes."hey Kagura!"Said Shippo.

"Shippo, I see you are finally back,"Said Kagura.

"Oh well, um... I have Kagome right here."Said Shippo.

"Kagome huh? Inuyasha talked about you before."Said Kagura.

"Well yeah, we met before."Said Kagome.

"Shippo, you can go in Headquarters, Naraku just called me to his castle."Said Kagura.

"You work for Naraku!?"Kagome asked.

"Yes I am his reincarnation but I want to kill him and be free, he has my heart."Said Kagura.. Kagura walked away from the valley.

Shippo starred at the brick wall."When we hope, we dare, to try,"Said Shippo. The Brick wall opened and Kagome was amazed."Make sure you remember that password."Said Shippo. They both walked into the opening then it closed behind them. Then the hallways of Mirrors where right in front of Kagome, it felt like the same place but it is really not.

"Kagome welcome to the Rebel's Head Quarters, there is more where that came from."Said Shippo.

"This looks like the same house that we were before."Said Kagome.

"The hallways of course but this place is different."Said Shippo Shippo and Kagome was walking in the hallways of mirrors.

"Okay listen Kagome, there is a guy name Miroku. Be careful around him because he always ask a beautiful women to bare his child."Said Shippo.

"Thanks for the heads up,"Said Kagome. They continued to walk until they saw a women and a man coming towards their way."Oh Shippo your back!"Said the women.

"And who is this lovely women?"The man asked.

"This is Kagome! She claims to know Inuyasha!"Said Shippo.

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku,"Said Sango.

"It is a pleasure Kagome, will you consider to bare my child?"Miroku asked. Kagome's face went red and Sango slapped Miroku."He's like this a lot,"Said Sango.

"Shippo warn me about it."Said Kagome.

"So you know Inuyasha?"Sango asked. Kagome nodded."I see, well follow me."Said Sango. Kagome follow Sango and it lead to a command room."This is the command room, this is where Rebel Soldiers report."Said Sango.

"We have been attacking Naraku's army, but Inuyasha's army did not return yet."Said Miroku.

"How long has it been?"Kagome asked.

"Three days, but I'm sure he is alright."Said Sango.

"Shippo can you lead Kagome to her room?"Miroku asked.

"Sure,"Said Shippo. He lead Kagome to her room and Sango and Miroku started to talk to each other."Should we tell her what happened?"Sango asked.

"No, we shouldn't tell her."Said Miroku.

* * *

 **Kagome's room**

"Here it is! this is the place that you can stay,"Said Shippo. The room's walls was light blue, there was a queen sized bed, and the room was small, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you Shippo,"Said Kagome.

"Go ahead and get some rest, you need it."said Shippo. Shippo walked out of the room. Kagome looked carefully, it was the same room that Kagome woke up in when she was a little girl, she lay in bed and looked at the ceiling and was about to get some sleep."Inuyasha..."She whispered. She fluttered her eyes closed and she fell a asleep.

* * *

"KAGOME, WAKE UP! THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!"Sango yelled. Kagome opened her eyes in fear, she grabbed her bag, and started to run with Sango.

"Everyone get out!"Said Miroku.

"Kirara we need a ride!"Said Sango. The cat turned into a cat demon, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, rode on her a flew away.

* * *

 **And thats all**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

* * *

FallenFan77 

It was a very interesting first chapter. I enjoyed reading it :)

* * *

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysteries of a Lost Friend

**_Don't own Inuyasha._**

* * *

 _Everyone managed to get out of the Head Quarters, it seemed that they were the only ones who escaped,"Looks like the rest were captured, we are the only ones who escaped Athena Base."Said Sango._

"How did this happen? That is one thing I don't understand,"Said Shippo.

"I think someone betrayed the Rebels,"Said Miroku.

Kagome stood quiet, she was wondering where Inuyasha really is,"Tell me..."Said Kagome. Everyone looked at her, Kagome saddened."What happened to Inuyasha?"Kagome asked. Everyone was quiet.

"Kagome... Inuyasha just disappeared..."Said Sango.

"How?"Kagome asked.

"We don't know, he was leading the army to attack Naraku's castle, they were heavily outnumbered. They couldn't stand a chance..."Said Miroku.

"Inuyasha did not surrender though, he wants to kill Naraku as bad as we want to."Said Sango.

"He is always stubborn but he is a great leader until he and his army was captured,"Said Shippo.

"What happened to him?!"Kagome asked.

"We don't know. What I know is that he was never killed, he just vanished with no trace,"Said Miroku.

"All the Rebels looked everywhere believing that he is still alive but, no luck."Said Sango. Kagome started to cry,she covered her eyes with her hands,"Inuyasha!"Kagome whispered.

"We will have to set up a camp for tonight, we need to get to at least another Rebel Base."Said Sango. Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku looked around for wood to start a fire,"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... Are you mad at me?"Shippo asked.

"Of course not! I know Inuyasha is still out there, just have faith."Said Kagome.

* * *

A couple minutes later Sango and Miroku just finished making the fire,"And now we can rest,"Said Miroku. Sango sat down and suddenly her face turned red, Miroku was rubbing her butt... again."PERVERT!"Sango yelled. She slapped Mirkou as hard as she can, there was a huge slap mark on Miroku's cheek.

"Get some sleep Kagome, you need it. Plus, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before,"Said Sango.

"It's fine, don't worry about it,"Said Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo started to sleep, Kagome was still awake looking at the stars. She still remembered that Inuyasha and herself was looking at the beautiful jewel sky."Inuyasha...Please be alive..."Kagome whispered. Kagome fluttered her eyes closed and started to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Kagome's dream**_

 _"Kagome..."A voice said._

 _"Who's there?"Kagome looked around, she didn't see anyone, Kagome didn't where the voice even came from._

 _"Please...Promise..."Said the voice._

 _That voice... it's Inuyasha's! I think..._ Kagome thought.

 _"Inuyasha!"Kagome saw a figure with Silver hair and dog ears, it felt like it wasn't a dream,"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled. again. She ran towards Inuyasha but for some reson he was going far away from Kagome."Wait! Come back!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha was no where in sight, she was in the forest alone, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo wasn't at the camp._ Did they just leave me here? Kagome thought.

Kagome started to walk around the forest, when she noticed something with golden eyes, she walked towards it to find out what it was but, something was wrong, she couldn't move at all

* * *

Kagome woke up and gasped, she still noticed that everyone was still asleep,"I don't understand, these dreams are trying to tell me something... But what?"Kagome asked herself. She decided to walk around the forest, Kagome couldn't sleep after she had that dream.

Kagome was walking for a while, she thought she was lost in the forest,"Oh great! Now I can't find my way back!"Said Kagome. She heard something coming out of the bushes, some sort of demon came out, it had sharp teeth, and it LOOKED hungry. Kagome stood back a few steps and that demon was walking towards her, waiting for the moment to kill her.

"N-Nice Demon thing!"Said Kagome. The Demon almost pounced on her and Kagome started to run away from the demon."If I lead it to camp then, everyone will get killed!"Said Kagome. The demon was still chasing her, she was screaming her head off, Kagome tripped on a rock and she was paralyzed. The demon came closer slowly and it was ready to get a bite to eat.

When Kagome was standing there, she h

* * *

She heard growling, it sounded like some sort of wolf, it jumped out of the bushes, and it was a white wolf. It had golden eyes, and Silver hair, the demon looked at him and was about to kill the white wolf, then the wolf was bitten on the leg but managed to still stand, the wolf attacked and bite the demon's neck. It bleed to death, Kagome was still paralyzed, the wolf came towards her and gave her a sad expression.

"Y-you saved my life..."Said Kagome. Kagome looked at the bleeding leg on the poor wolf's leg. Kagome quickly grabbed something from her purse and use her favorite handkerchief and tied it around the wolf's leg."There, it should take some time to recover."Said Kagome. The wold started to lick her,"Okay, Okay I get it your thanking me! Lets see who you belong to."said Kagome.

The dog settled down and Kagome looked at his collar, but it wasn't a collar... it was a scarf."This scarf, this looks like..."Said Kagome.

"What's your name?"Kagome asked. The dog stood there and barked."Of course I am talking to dogs now, I must be out of my mind! My name is Kagome."said Kagome. The dogs eyes widened, it barked countless times but Kagome was confused. Was it trying to tell her something.

The sun was coming up, it was a beautiful sunrise."Alright, I'll take you back to camp,"Said Kagome. The dog followed her and Kagome led the way, Kagome heard Sango and Shippo calling her name."Oh great, lets go follow the voices of Sango and Shippo."said Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome! Where are you?!"Sango yelled. Kagome came out of the forest with the wold with her."There you are! Where were you we were worried sick!"Said Shippo.

"I'll explain everything later, right now we have a new companion with us."said Kagome. Sango looked at the dog's leg, it was covered with a hankerchief, and it was bloody."What happened?"Said Sango.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything when we started walking,"said Kagome.

"Alright,"Said Miroku. Sango carried Kirara and everyone started to walk. Kagome looked at the dog, there was something familiar about it, it is like she knew it. Kagome's eyes widened, she heard that voice in her head again.

"Kagome...Please...Remember...Promise..."the voice said. She looked at everyone else but it seemed it didn't bother them at all. Is she the only one who can hear it?

* * *

 **AND thats all, alright so next chapter will be up when I have free time.**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

 **darkrcatt3**

 **Mmmmm... Interesting. But I want more!**

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Have a nice day!  
~AnimeLover**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery!

**I do NOT OWN Inuyasha or the characters! Thank you for the lovely Reviews!**

* * *

 **Reflection Castle**

"My lord, We have taken the Rebel base in Athena City."Said The Demon.

"Good work Jaken, did any escape by any chance?"Naraku asked.

"O-of course not My Lord."Said Jaken.

"I see... Kanna, Kagura, get over here!"Naraku yelled.

Kanna and Kagura entered the room and bowed down before Naraku."If you find and lingering Rebels, then bring them to the Island of Justice for their punishment for not following their leader,"Said Naraku.

"Fine... Lets go Kanna."Said Kagura. They were about to walk out of the room.

"And one more thing..." Kagura and Kanna looked at Naraku and he was grinning evilly."Find the Shikon No Tama."Said Naraku.

* * *

 **In the middle of nowhere**

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and the mysterious dog were still walking around the forest, They were quiet until Sango said something."Miroku, were lost."Said Sango.

"Lovely Sango, were not lost. We just took a wrong turn."Said Miroku.

"PERVERT, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT BEING LOST REALLY MEANS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO DO YOU?!"Sango yelled.

"Sango stop yelling! I know what I'm doing!"Said Miroku.

"No you don't you idiot! Face it! Were lost!"Said Sango. Sango and Miroku kept bickering while Kagome, Shippo, and the dog starred at them."Are they always like this?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Miroku is the most wise, perverted, and stupid Monk."Said Shippo. The dog nodded his head in agreement.

 _'Did that dog just nodded his head? Does he understand us?''_ Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome what are you going to name the mutt?"Shippo asked. The dog growled at Shippo angerily."Okay, okay I'm sorry I called you a mutt! He reminds of Inuyasha. He is so short- Tempered,"Said Shippo. Kagome stopped for a minute and looked at the dog and a thought struck in her head.

"I think I'll call him Yasha,"Said Kagome.

"Yasha?"Everyone asked.

"Yeah, he needs a name and you guys know that!"Said Kagome. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to walk through the forest.

"Alright, now where were we?" Miroku didn't say anything in a while and he snapped his fingers,"Oh right me and Sango were talking about directions."Said Miroku.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"Kagome, I'm tired!"Said Shippo.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to rest for a bit. We have been walking for ages!"Said Kagome. Everyone sat down and sighed, they were finally resting from a very long day. The sun was going down, and Sango started a campfire.

"And it's dark."Said Sango.

"Alright fine I got us lost!"Said Miroku.

"You are finally admitting it!"Said Sango.

"But I think we are getting close to Glory City."Said Miroku.

"Glory City?"Kagome asked.

"It is one of the most grandest cities in the land. Plus, I was born there. That is the home of the Demon Slayers, but most of the greatest Demon Slayers were killed by Naraku... Even my father was murdered."Said Sango.

"Sango... I am so sorry for you lost."Said Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, I still have my brother. But he is trapped on Justice Island, where Naraku imprisons the Rebels."Said Sango.

Kagome stood up,"I'll go walk around the forest."Said Kagome.

"After that demon attacked you last night!? No way I'm coming with you!"Said Miroku.

"I'll just take Yasha with me, he saved my life before."Said Kagome.

Miroku sighed,"Alright, there goes my chance..."Said Miroku. Sango's face was red, and she was angry once again at the Monk."IDIOT!" Then a loud slap came.

"Go on, I'll make sure Miroku doesn't get to any trouble,"Said Sango. A huge slap mark was on Miroku's face again. Kagome nodded and started to walk around the forest, Yasha barked at Kagome and he had a red kimono, on his back.

"Alright we can bring that with us."Said Kagome. They walked through the forest and found a huge lake, it shimmers in the night and the reflection on the lake was reflecting the stars. Kagome took a closer look and saw her reflection in the lake, Yasha walked up to her, stood right next to her, and look at the lake. Kagome looked around and saw a man with Silver hair, Golden eyes, and dog ears in the lake's reflection, he had a sad impression on his face.

"Inuyasha!?"Kagome whispered in shock. Kagome looked around but there was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere."Am I imagining things?"She asked herself. Kagome looked again and Inuyasha's face was still in the water.

"He looks like a grown man..." Kagome looked up at the most brightest star in the sky,"Inuyasha if you can hear me... Then it has been 10 years since I've seen you... I wish I can see you, and catch up with you but..."Kagome face started to fill with tears."I don't know where you are... I miss you..."

Yasha comforted Kagome and she hugged Yasha. Yasha's eyes widened and ran off with the red kimono."What has gotten in to you? Yasha come back!"Said Kagome.

Yasha lead Kagome back to the shimmering lake and covered himself with the red kimono."Yasha, why are you acting so strange? Is everything alright."Said Kagome. Yasha's eyes widened and whimpered and howled in pain, Kagome ran towards Yasha and kneel down to see what is wrong.

"Yasha! What is happening?!"Kagome asked. A flash on blue light flashed brightly on Yasha, Kagome was almost blinded by the glistening light. Yasha, was transforming, he started to have hands, feet, and a human body. The light finally faded away and Kagome looked back where Yasha was. There was a man who had dark hair and brown eyes.

"W-who are you!? What have you done to Yasha?!"Kagome asked. The man looked at his hands, he ran to the lake and saw his reflection,"I-I don't believe it! I-"Inuyasha was cuted off and looked at Kagome.

"I don't understand..."Said Kagome.

"Kagome... It's me... I'm Yasha."Said the man.

"You can't be my dog!"Said Kagome.

"Remember I saved you from that demon? If I wasn't there you would have gotten yourself killed."Said the Man.

Kagome's eyes widened and walked towards the man."Y-Yasha? Is it really you?"Kagome asked.

"I have another name, it's Inuyasha."Said The man.

"You can't be him! He disappeared!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome, I am Inuyasha. I'm a Hanyou remember? When it is a New Moon, I turn human. You may not recognize me now but look at my reflection in the lake."Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the lake and Kagome looked closely to the man's reflection, he had Silver Hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. She looked and saw the resemblance, it really was him.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha,"Inuyasha! It really is you!"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **And thats it! Okay I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated the story! But I am glad you guys are enjoying it!**

* * *

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

* * *

 **darkrcatt3**

 **You know lit was suddenly. I mean I reed the story and leave the commen. And the next day there was a new chapter. And you know I will weigh a new chapter. And thanks!**

* * *

 **Tinaaa78390**

 **Love it !**  
 **It's going to be a really interesting story ! I want to know what's going to happen !**  
 **I prefer this story at the Lost Shikon Jewel Princesse It's a good too ! Don't think i don't like it x) But this one is really really more interesting :)**  
 **I love this mysterie atmosphere :) !**  
 **Aaaaaaah ! I hope you'll update soon ! I looking foward for the next chapter :) !**

* * *

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Have a nice Day**

 **~AnimeLover**


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha's story revealed

**Sadly I do not own Inuyasha! Thank you for showing your support on this story!**

* * *

"Inuyasha! You were with me the entire time! I am so glad you are alright!"Said Kagome.  
"Kagome... It has been years..."Said Inuyasha.

"But I don't understand... How are you a dog?"Kagome asked.

"I'll explain everything to everyone, right now we need to get to camp."Said Inuyasha.

"Alright,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **Camp**

Sango was cooking some fish while Miroku was leaning on a tree sleeping. Shippo was playing with Kirara."Alright the fish is ready!"Said Sango.

"Finally!" Miroku started eating the fish and so did Sango."Hey Sango will you consider to care my- SPARE ME YOU MONK!"Sango interrupted. Kagome and the man came out of the forest."Miroku you idiot Sango will never say it!"Said the man.

"T-That voice!"Said Miroku. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at the man.

"Hey Kagome where is Yasha?"Shippo asked.

"He is with me..."Said Kagome. Shippo looked around but there was no sign of Yasha at all, he only sees the man and Kagome."I don't see the mutt!"Said Shippo. The man hit Shippo on the head.

"Idiot stop calling me a mutt!"The man yelled. Shippo blinked a few times, he knows that reaction from anywhere."N-No way! Inuyasha your alive! I never thought that I missed you hitting me on the head!"Shippo said happily.

"Feh, good to see you too."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Wait are you saying that Inuyasha was?!"Sango asked. Kagome nodded."Inuyasha IS Yasha."Said Kagome

"It makes sense, when I called him a mutt he was short tempered!"Said Shippo.

"I'll explain everything now. I don't have much time."Said Inuyasha.

"Tell us Inuyasha, how did you end up as a dog?"Kagome asked.

"It all started at the Capital, we were attacking Naraku's castle..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback/ The captial**_

 _All of the rebels were fighting Naraku's demons, many of them were slaughtered and they are heavily outnumbered._

 _"Damn it! Were out numbered!" Inuyasha yelled._

 _"What are we going to do now Inuyasha?"Koga asked._

 _"I don't know! We have no choice! We have to keep fighting!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran and sliced most of the demons."Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha and the rebels were surrounded by the demons, they couldn't fight anymore. Naraku came walking towards the Rebels, He grinned evilly."Take the Rebel Leader Inuyasha to the prison cell. Make sure you tie him up with chains."Said Naraku._

 _The demons did as Naraku instructed."What about the rest of the Rebels?"Sad the demon General._

 _"Take them to Justice Island, they deserve their punishment for disturbing the peace."Said Naraku._

* * *

 ** _Prison_**

 _Inuyasha was sitting in the cage, he has no idea what to do. He was never captured in his life, the demons opened the cage door and dragged Inuyasha and took him to the throne room._

* * *

 ** _Throne Room_**

 _The demons tied Inuyasha to an Iron poled with chains, and Naraku was sitting on the throne. Kanna was right next to Naraku holding her mirror as usual._

 _"Naraku..."Inuyasha growled._

 _"Inuyasha, the great leader of the Rebels we have finally captured you at last."Said Naraku._

 _"Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to kill me like you killed the other leaders?"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha showed his anger towards Naraku._

 _"I have a better idea than that..." Naraku looked at Inuyasha's dog ears, grinned and laughed._

 _"What's so funny!?"Inuyasha Growled again. Naraku stood up and walked towards Inuyasha._

 _"i'm not going to kill you... I'm going to punish you!"Said Naraku. Naraku started to chant a spell_ **(AN: This is all I can think of... :p)**. _"Yaku, taku, no chi, shite, komo..."_

 _Naraku continued to chant the spell and Inuyasha started to feel weird, he felt huge amount of pain in his body. He started to squirm, his clothes suddenly not fitted him anymore, he started to have a paw, Silver fur covering his body, and started to grow a snout."Sonama, so cha, ne, Kotsu!"Naraku finished chanted the spell,_ _Inuyasha turned into a dog! Inuyasha howled when the transformation was complete._

 _"Untie him and get him out of my sight!"Said Naraku. The demons started to untie Inuyasha.'This is my chance!'Inuyasha thought. The demons untied him and Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and Inuyasha dashed off._

 _"Get him!" The demon general said._

 _"That won't be necessary General, he'll die anyway as a mutt."Said Naraku._

* * *

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"So Naraku cursed me to be a dog, I knew I would turn into a human on the New Moon. But when the sun rises I'll turn back into a dog"Said Inuyasha.

"So thats why none of the Rebels found you! You were in a dog form!"Said Sango.

"Yeah, the worst part about being a dog is not talking or using my demonic powers,"Said Inuyasha.

"The sun is about to rise soon... Is there any way to break the curse Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.

"Thats what I am trying to figure out, I am trying to find the Shikon Jewel to break the damn curse!"Said Inuyasha.

"The Shikon Jewel?"Kagome asked.

"The Shikon Jewel is the most powerful object in the world, it disappeared when Medoriko's daughter died and when Naraku took control of the Capital."Said Miroku.

"Her daughter was named Kikyo, she risked her life protecting the jewel, she was murdered, her body was burnt, and the jewel disappeared."Said Miroku

"How sad..."Said Kagome.

The sun was about to come up up and Inuyasha's eyes widened and he held his stomach, he feels the pain, he was about to turn into a dog again.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, I may be turned into a mutt again, but remember that I'll protect you even if it kills me!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha transformed into a dog once again, Kagome picked up his clothes and put them in her bag.

"We have to keep moving, we need to reach Glory City, But this time I'll lead the way"Said Sango.

* * *

 **And thats it! I'm going to bed...**

* * *

 **AWESOME REVEIWS**

* * *

 **darkrcatt3**

 ** **I well wait****

* * *

 **Tinaaa78390**

 **Aaaaaaah ! That was so coool !**  
 **But that is too short XD !**  
 **I keep loving it ! I knew that was Inuyasha ahah !**  
 **I can't wait to see what's going to happen !**

 **XXX from France ;P**

* * *

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Glory City, The Truth Mirror

**I do NOT OWN INUYASHA! Thanks you for supporting this fanfction! I just made another Inuyasha Fanfic recently call Feudal Tale Park (Jurassic Park thing). Go ahead a check it out now!**

* * *

 **Forest/ Glory City**

Kagome and the others were still walking through the forest, she still thought of Inuyasha's story of him becoming a dog. She wanted to help Inuyasha so badly."Were here!"Said Sango. Kagome looked p and stood before a large city.

"Wow."Kagome whispered.

"Follow me."Said Sango the group walked through the city, it was more fancier than Athena City itself. The group went to an alley and they were in front of a brick wall.

Miroku stepped up to it,"When we hope, we dare, to try"

The doors of the base didn't open."What the hell just happened?"Miroku asked. Inuyasha face palmed and barked."What?"Miroku asked.

"The other bases have different codes idiot. I'll say it." Sango stepped towards the brick wall,"The glories of mirrors show the true heart you have!"Said Sango. The brick wall showed a mirror.

"How did you know the code?"Miroku asked.

"Me and Kohaku lived here in Glory City together, remember?"Sango asked. Miroku sighed and nodded. Sango entered the mirror and so did Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku.

Kagome took a breath and stepped in the mirror, this time Glory Rebel Base looked like a fancy house, there was a curvy staircase, the floor has glass tiles, and tall windows. There were lots of mirrors too.

"This place is a lot more fancier than the other base."Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and walked towards one of the mirrors, Kagome follows Inuyasha and stood before the most beautiful mirror. The mirror shined in a glistening light and showed Inuyasha's true form.

"Sometime I forget what I really look like when I am a mutt."Said Inuyasha's reflection.

"Inuyasha when the reflection is on the mirror, can you talk and I can understand you?"Kagome asked.

"Yes, Glory Rebel Base's mirrors can show you things... Like this one shows my true form..."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha this Shikon Jewel... Will it break the curse?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha's reflection looked a Kagome."It depends on its power, but I have faith,"Said Inuyasha's reflection. Inuyasha smiled and so did Kagome.

"Guys come on!"Said Sango.

"Ah I see you found the Truth Mirror. It shows who you truly are."Said Sango. Kagome noticed that there was a girl next to Sango."If your wondering, this is Saki. She will show you to your room Kagome, and hopefully we don't get attacked again."Said Sango.

Saki lead Kagome to her room but she was stopped because Inuyasha never moved from that spot where the mirror was."Inuyasha are you coming?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and followed,"Hey Inuyasha, when I get my stuff to the room. How about we catch up when we get back to that mirror."Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

 **Glory Rebel Control Center**

"The rest of the Rebels were captured at Athena Rebel Base, Someone must have told Naraku."Said Miroku.

"We need to report to the other Rebel Bases as soon as possible! We managed to find The Rebel Leader Inuyasha but he is not what he seems,"Said Sango.

"What do you mean of that Commander?"A rebel asked.

"That dog that was with us is Inuyasha. We learned that Naraku cursed him into a dog, thats why we couldn't find him."Said Sango.

"Heh, you believe the mutt IS really Inuyasha?"One of the Rebels asked.

"If you don't believe me, look at his reflection on the Truth Mirror,Said Sango.

"For now we need to focus on the Capital. Ever since Inuyasha's army failed to capture Reflection Castle, the castle is more heavily guarded and full of demons. We can take down the defenses but the problem is that Naraku knows our moves."Said Miroku.

"Remember guys, Medoriko is not here to guide us. Let fate do that for now. Have faith and contact the other bases about the news of Athena base's fall."Said Sango.

"You are all dismissed now."Said Miroku. All of the Rebels solutes and the Rebels started to laugh about the dog."Ugh, by the way! Look at the dog's reflection."Said Sango.

* * *

 **Truth Mirror**

Inuyasha's reflection and Kagome were laughing and telling funny stories. But they didn't know that the Rebels were spying on them.

"Can you get a clear shot of his reflection?"A Rebel asked.

"No the damn girl is in the way!"Said The other Rebel. Kagome and Inuyasha noticed them spying on them.

"DO YOU MIND YOU IDIOTS?"Inuyasha's reflection yelled.

"Is that really?"A rebel asked. Kagome nodded.

"Sorry General! we just wanted to see if it is really you!"Said the rebel. They all ran out of the room."SO where were we?"Inuyasha's reflection asked.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry it is very short! I just got over a nasty cold! and I wanted to update the story!**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

* * *

 **Tinaaa78390**

 **Awesome as usual ! :D**  
 **I love how it's going on ! :)**  
 **And I think I have an idea of where is the jewel :P !**  
 **I can't wait for the next chapter ! I hope you'll update soon but don't forget to relax xD**  
 **Good night so ! X)**  
 **XXX from France :3**

 **Note for Tina: Thank you for Supporting the story. I am having trouble relaxing because I had a stupid cold! But I'm feeling better.**

* * *

 **Mastodonbrawler365**

 **Naraku must die!**

 **Oh the feels and the fluff keep it going**

* * *

 **darkrcatt3**

 **It's again me. Good.**  
 **Hi from Ukraine.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out my newest Inuyasha Story,** **Feudal Tale Park!**

 **Don't forget to review and follow!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	7. Author's note (nothing serious)

**Hello everyone! it has been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Anyway I am very sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I have a writers block right now and I was focusing on making models/animations for the program mikumikudance.**

 **Please understand that I need more time to complete my stories and I need to be inspired in order to finish them, especially this one.**

 **I hope these stories will be updated soon so please patient!**

* * *

 **Deviantart:** AnimeLover1245435

 **Youtube: Silver Symphony! Animations**

 **Twitter: DreamySilverRose**

* * *

 **Animelover out~**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
